


The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5 Times, Falling out, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: “I hate it when we fight,” Patrick mumbles against David’s lips, sighing with unreserved joy as he forces himself closer to David.“Mm, me too, but I sure do love it when we make up.”OR five times David and Patrick fall out, and five times they make up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177





	The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

The first time they ever fight, Patrick brings him a coffee.

He’s still angry, David can see it in the tense soldiers and clenched jaw. The flickering eyes refusing to meet David’s as he places the coffee cup firmly on the counter between them and turns his back.

David watches entranced as Patrick continues to huff as he works on the stock, looking warily down at the coffee in front of him as if it will jump up and bite him without a second warning.

When he drinks it, he sips it slowly; perfect as ever, the caramel and the sweeteners and the cocoa powder all topped off with a careful hand. David isn’t sure whether Patrick intended it that way, or whether he had meant to get a part of his ridiculous coffee order wrong out of spite but accidentally forgot. Perhaps Twyla is to thank.

Patrick still isn’t looking at him, and David is still annoyed, so he rolls his eyes and forces a smile whenever customers come through the door.

Patrick seems even more wound up by David’s ability to act like nothing is wrong in front of strangers and removes himself from the shop floor, disappearing behind the back curtain without an explanation to work on taxes or profit or whatever else he is doing with his spreadsheets this week.

He isn’t as talented as David is in hiding his bad mood; David has mingled with Hollywood elites for too long to ever let his frustrations show to paying customers, but waves of frustration still seem to be radiating from the other room as David focuses on his work.

By the end of the day, the hot anger that had permeated their store has lowered to a simmer, and a puff of cool air makes David shiver uncomfortably when Patrick turns the lock on the door.

“I’m still annoyed at you,” Patrick announces once he has flipped the sign. He looks at David and his jaw is so tense that David is momentarily worried about his boyfriend’s precious molars before he realises that might not be his responsibility for much longer.

David nods and stays silent, waiting for the shoe to drop.

“But,” Patrick continues. “I also know that this is the first time Ray has been out of town for about a month now, and who knows when we’ll get an opportunity to spend time together like this again, so, I vote we just, order a pizza, and maybe watch a film, and wait for--”

He trails off when David looks surprised.

“Unless you don’t _want_ to come over?” Patrick mumbles, suddenly looking out of character in his insecure expression. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocks on his heels.

David recovers quickly and waves a hand to try and blow off his surprise n finding he still has a boyfriend even after a day of fussing. “I don’t want pizza.”

“You don’t want--?” Patrick looks genuinely concerned by this statement and seems to be checking David’s body for injury as he approaches him from across the room.

“We should get Chinese.”

“You don’t like Chinese.”

“I like Chinese fine!” David argues, already feeling his annoyance build back up in his stomach at Patrick’s lack of a reaction to his attempt at a compromise. “I mean, nothing quite compares to the food in Chinatown, least of all Elm Glen’s chow mein, but I like Chinese fine--” he mumbles the last few words, looking down at his hands to try and hide the earnest expression on his face.

“David Rose,” Patrick murmurs, something like awe in his voice as he finally steps into David’s personal space. “Did you just compromise?”

“Well, I figured since I would be choosing the movie…” David says, biting back a grin as Patrick’s arms slip into their rightful place around his waist and tighten their grip, holding him in tight.

Patrick kisses him, soft and slow, and David is _still_ annoyed. But he reckons he’s happy being annoyed with Patrick as long as the days still get to end like this.

***

David and Patrick don’t seem to have realised Ray has gotten home yet. Ray doesn’t mind, he ambles around the kitchen absent-mindedly humming a song he had heard at the singles event the night before.

He only starts paying attention to the noises up ahead when the voices begin to rise.

“Why are you not mad at me?!”

The voices become clearer as Ray tentatively walks up the stairs.

“So you admit that you’re trying to make me mad?”

“Oh my God, I’m just _saying,_ you don’t have to be the epitome of patience all the time!”

“What exactly am I supposed to be mad at right now, David? What exactly are we arguing about here?”

The bedroom door is cracked about halfway open and Ray hesitates on the top step. He looks towards his own bedroom, so close yet so far, and there is no way he’ll make it past this scene without being noticed.

From where he is standing he can see David, stood awkwardly by the wall, looking upset about something.

“I just--” David sounds less annoyed and more embarrassed this time. “I just don’t get it sometimes, my Mom was awful today, and you’re not even going to bring it up with me afterwards?”

Ray hears Patrick sigh. “You’re not the one who did anything wrong, David.”

“But my Mom--”

“You are not your mom.”

“You know that’s just a screenshot of what I’m going to be like when I get older right?” David asks tentatively. “I mean, even now I’m-- you know, like I am, so in ten years, who even knows? I just think it’s sensible to consider that you probably won’t like me forever.”

There’s a beat of silence, and suddenly Ray can see from his perch on the top step as Patrick appears, stepping swiftly up to David and grabbing him by the face. He kisses him harshly and passionately, in full control of his body as he does so. When he pulls away, he stays close, holding his forehead against David’s and staring at him squarely.

“God, I like you so much, David.”

David’s whole body weakens, and he flops into Patrick, leaning on his shoulders heavily. Patrick just takes the weight and clings on.

“I like you so much too.”

“I’m glad we got that sorted out,” Patrick replies teasingly. “And I thought that saying that I loved you yesterday would be the biggest declaration of the week.”

David smiles at his and gives Patrick a light shove. Ray doesn’t see any more as he deems them distracted enough for him to jet past the door and into the safety of his own room.

***

“You’re being annoying!”

“I’m the one being annoying?”

“Yes! And stop looking at me like I’m crazy!” David yells as his fiancé scoffs and crosses his arms. “I don’t need the whole 'David is being high maintenance’ look right now.”

"I'm not giving you a look!"

"Yes you are! You're giving me that managing look, the one you give me when you are having to manage me!"

"I'm sorry, am _I_ the one who hasn't been speaking to you all afternoon, because from where I'm sitting, you have been in a bad mood with me and you won't even tell me what happened!"

"Ugh, I hate it when you do this, you don't always have to fix it!" David yells, waving his hands around in frustration.

“Oh, don’t I, David? What do you need then? What do _I_ need to do to make all this better?”

David gasps a sob slightly and Patrick immediately breaks, rushing across the apartment to grab his crying fiancé into his arms and pull him in tight against his chest.

“What do I need to do to make all this better?” he asks, softly this time, with a genuine tone.

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing, it’s just-- I know I should have told you before but, I got a message from Sebastien, about the wedding, and I just-- I didn't want you to know, because he's awful, and he basically invited himself, and I was dealing with all that and on top of it my Dad thinks we should invite some more journalists, and I just, I--”

Patrick’s eyes go from guilty and caring to furious in an instant.

“Oh, David, I'm so sorry, I had no idea,” he mutters in shock. When David just nods, he holds him tighter, pressing a fierce kiss to his forehead rubbing their cheeks together. “I’ve got this, David. I can help you sort this out. You just have to let me in.”

“I’m sorry,” David mutters against Patrick’s shoulder. “I’ll let you in.”

***

Patrick is drunk, and David is drunk, and honestly, they’re both pathetically drunk.

Turns out a couple doesn’t have to have children in order to lose their alcohol tolerance almost completely during married life, and David is feeling the effects of this newfound intolerance as he stumbles around the café, catching up with the neighbours and townspeople and making connections like the social expert he is.

But Patrick is drunk, and David is drunk, and they are officially getting on each other’s nerves.

“Daviiid,” Patrick whines when his husband ignores him for the third time on a circle around the room. “Come on, talk to me!”

“I’m mad at you.”

“Why?”

“You’re annoying me! And you embarrassed me, so, I don’t want to talk to you right now,” David says with a huff, rolling his eyes and moving to sit down at a table with Ronnie and Ray.

He vaguely notices Patrick taking a seat right behind him as he joins a table with the Schitt’s and tries to ignore the heat of his husband’s back against his own. Instead, he focuses on a joke Ronnie is making about a contracting job she attended recently, and Ray intervening with off topic anecdotes that don’t make total sense.

“David?” Patrick’s voice comes from behind him when Ronnie gets up to get another drink. “I don’t like it when we fight.”

“Yeah, well, believe it or not, I don’t love it either.”

“Are you upset?”

David rolls his eyes and huffs again. “No.”

There is silence for a moment, and then Patrick’s voice again. David can hear the pout in his voice even without looking at him as he softly mumbles, “I’m kind of upset.”

Without replying, David tentatively drops one arm from where they were crossed against his chest and lets it fall just behind him and brush against Patrick’s. They thread their fingers together and clutch on even as they remain at their separate tables in their separate conversations.

Across the room, Alexis walks into the café and approaches Stevie, who is stood in the corner of the room nursing a beer.

“Hey cutie,” she says as she nudges Stevie with her elbow. “What are we watching, is Ray bringing out the bongos again?”

Stevie shakes her head and nods towards the scene in front of them.

“Um, why are David and Patrick sitting back to back?” Alexis asks, watching her brother and brother in law, uncharacteristically not connected at the hip and instead socialising with two separate groups.

“They’re having a fight,” Stevie explains, a small grin gracing her lips.

“So why are they holding hands then?”

Stevie looks up at Alexis with a grin, “Patrick gets upset when they fight.”

Later on, when David decides he wants a drink, he yanks Patrick’s arm almost out of its socket as payback for his annoying mood all evening and drags him across the room to the bar. Instead of getting annoyed, Patrick finds himself laughing as he is pulled around by his husband, and stumbles into him as they come to a halt.

David finds himself laughing too when he catches Patrick against him to stop them both being knocked over.

Patrick doesn’t say anything as he noses across David’s cheek, stopping to kiss at the corner of his jaw and suck a little on the skin there.

“I think, I might have had too much to drink tonight,” Patrick muses as the room continues to spin even as David fists his hands into Patrick’s sweater to keep him steady.

“Mm, me too. We should get home.”

“Home,” Patrick repeats, starry eyes at the very word. “Let’s go home.”

***

The bickering has increased over the last few weeks as the second branch in Elmdale has been gaining popularity and David and Patrick are constantly torn apart, switching roles consistently and so rarely sharing them.

The adjustment period to their new responsibilities has been long, and David is starting to get annoyed.

He retreats to the downstairs study after an almost silent dinner and flops down into the armchair by the window. He looks out at the tree outside and groans lightly in frustration, reaching for his book and settling down to read.

The sun begins to sink behind the tree, filtering through the leaves and making the whole study glow in a warm light.

David sinks into his book with enthusiasm and lets the story take over his attention. He is so absorbed that he jumps when Patrick materialises in front of him.

Patrick silently moves to straddle David’s lap, his knees fumbling on the chair cushions as he pushes into David’s personal space.

“What are you--?” David asks, his book hanging open from one hand as he looks on in shock at his husband piling over him.

“I’m sorry, David.”

All the tension leaves David’s body and his arms fall loosely around Patrick’s waist to keep him close. “I am too,” he mumbles, abandoning the book off to the side and turning his attention to his husband.

“I just, I’m not used to all this,” Patrick mumbles into the shoulder of David’s Givenchy sweater.

“All what?”

“All this, being apart and stuff, and I know historically I haven’t been very good at expressing my emotions, and I am trying to get better at it I just--”

“Shh, sh,” David giggles as he holds a finger over Patrick’s mouth. He replaces the finger with his own mouth and kisses Patrick messily, licking into his mouth and sucking just so on his tongue the way he knows drives his husband crazy.

“I hate it when we fight,” Patrick mumbles against David’s lips, sighing with unreserved joy as he forces himself closer to David.

“Mm, me too, but I sure do love it when we make up.”

“How about we make out somewhere a little more comfortable?” Patrick asks with a leer.

“Up, Patrick, up!” David corrects with a laugh, when Patrick just nods enthusiastically.

“Good idea, David! Let’s go up!” he exclaims, clambering clumsily back off his lap and dragging David towards the stairs, pushing at his hips as they go and laughing all the way up.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I just want to say CONGRATULATIONS to all those in the US on the incredible election results. I'm so happy for all of you it's such great news and a massive step forward for everyone to make the world a better and safer place!!
> 
> Secondly, I actually got the inspiration for this fic from the @brewrosequotes on twitter so I wanna give rep to them! Every single tweet is exactly right and perfection so do yourself a favour and go scroll down their profile!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you thought in the comments!! 🌼


End file.
